


Вниз и вверх

by WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: нецелевое использование подъемной техники





	Вниз и вверх

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются Кит Фисто/Эйла Секура и Йода|Мейс Винду
> 
> Все подробности, касающиеся работы и устройства главного лифта Храма Джедаев, а также его воздействия на пассажиров, являются авторским домыслом.

Лифт, ведущий на главную башню Храма Джедаев, хоть и был скоростным, все-таки требовал известного времени на подъем. С тех пор, как однажды он стал местом диверсии, были приняты все возможные меры безопасности: в конце концов, лифтовая шахта была одним из немногих пространств, открывавших доступ чуть ли не ко всем уровням храма, и потому со временем лифт стал одним из самых герметичных и изолированных участков здания. 

Возможно, именно в силу этого он располагал к откровенности. 

Потому, наверно, магистр Винду, что стоял слегка опершись на поручень и бесцельно скользил взглядом по стене напротив, не удивился, когда тишину нарушил голос его спутника: 

— Ты, — произнес Йода веско. — И магистр Фисто. Болтают. Правда это? 

Мейса Винду словно с головы до ног окатило холодной волной. 

Он не придал значения их с Китом маленькому приключению, закрыл глаза и предпочел забыть. В конце концов, мастер Фисто хоть и был магистром, тем не менее принадлежал к тем невозможным существам, которым легче дать, чем объяснить, почему отказываешь. Но сейчас Мейс почувствовал себя вдвойне виноватым: и что _нарушил_ , и что не сказал об этом мастеру Йоде, от которого у Винду никогда не было тайн. 

Йода стоял рядом, по-прежнему невозмутимый, по-прежнему рассеянно глядя вперед, словно и не он только что обвинил собеседника в неподобающем поведении. Винду открыл было рот — и тут же снова закрыл: подтверждать очевидное было нелепо, оправдываться — глупо, раскаиваться — поздно. Так что он опустил голову и стал ждать решения магистра. Но то, что произнес старый джедай, Винду ожидал услышать менее всего. 

— Красивый. — сказал мастер Йода. И уточнил в своей неповторимой манере: — Магистр Фисто. Красивый он. 

Переложил на посохе зеленые ладони, покачал головой, вздохнул мечтательно:

— Триста пятьдесят лет моих… где?

 

Вниз магистр Винду спускался вместе с магистром Фисто. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это вышло совсем случайно.

— Болтают, — мрачно сообщил Мейс Винду невеселую новость. — О нас с тобой уже говорят, Кит. 

Но наутолан в ответ лишь беззаботно пожал плечами. 

— И что с того, Мейс? Мы же не можем запретить людям болтать. Джедаи ведь тоже живые существа. Так что кто-то должен быть в топ-листе сплетен, и сегодня не повезло нам. Бывает, Мейс. Не бери в голову!

Винду почувствовал досаду. Иногда ему казалось, что Фисто нарочно подначивает его, выставляя вещи, кажущиеся ему сложными и важными, чем-то простым и незначительным.

— Это плохой прецедент, Кит. Тем более сейчас, когда доверие к Ордену пошатнулось. И как мы можем требовать дисциплины от юнлингов, если станет известно, что двое членов Совета спят друг с другом? 

— Мне кажется, Мейс, ты преувеличиваешь, — жизнерадостный тон магистра Фисто совершенно не изменился. — Да, Орден требует всех наших сил и готовности повиноваться приказам, но, Мейс, мы же не рабы Ордена. Так что никто не может решать, как и с кем мы проводим свободное время, если это не мешает служению и не ведет к привязанности.

— А оно не ведет? — Винду подался вперед, сверля собеседника глазами и пытаясь понять, какие же чувства на самом деле вызывает в нем зеленокожий джедай.

Тогда, безусловно, Кит его спровоцировал. Но Мейс его не винил — а не надо было поддаваться. Сложность была в том, что Винду так до конца и не разобрался, что же подтолкнуло к той выходке его самого. Он пытался понять, может ли произошедшее таить скрытую угрозу — потому что он имел привычку рассматривать любую вещь на предмет скрытой угрозы, — и находил, что очевидной опасности не было. Однако это не давало понимания того, что же произошло. Легко было списать это на минутную слабость, слить в Силу последствия и забыть, но это казалось Мейсу слишком простым решением. 

А сейчас, когда он смотрел на улыбающегося Кита Фисто, все почему-то казалось правильным и логичным. В сущности, Кодекса они не преступили, они просто делали то, что хотели делать, и от этого никому не было плохо. А если они и проявили некоторую слабость — что ж, как и сказал Фисто, джедаи тоже живые существа. Но почему-то такое видение вещей отказывалось укладываться у Мейса в голове.

— Эйла Секура. — произнес вдруг Фисто с обезоруживающей прямотой. — Я отношусь к ней не так, как к остальным. И я сам это понимаю. Я выделяю ее среди всех. Наверное, это заметно. Но меня тревожит не то, как это выглядит со стороны, а то, что моя симпатия к ней может толкнуть меня на какое-нибудь… безумство. Ее присутствие туманит мой разум и делает меня необъективным, Мейс. А ты знаешь, чем это может быть чревато. 

— Мастер Йода. — ответил откровенностью на откровенность Мейс Винду и сам себе удивился. — Знаешь, знакомство с ним было самым захватывающим приключением в моей жизни. Мне хочется быть рядом с ним, постоянно. И я понимаю, что вечно требую его внимания, больше, чем кто-либо другой, больше, чем он способен мне уделить. Сейчас, когда сложилась такая непростая ситуация, и я вижу, как мастер Йода неустанно занят поисками выхода — мне постоянно кажется, что я отнимаю у него слишком много времени, которого у него и без того в обрез. 

Кит Фисто кивнул, и пару мгновений они помолчали, обдумывая сказанное. А потом наутолан рассмеялся, словно был не в силах сохранять серьезность больше пяти минут: 

— Ну вот видишь, Мейс! Если нам и есть из-за чего переживать, то уж точно не из-за того, что мы с тобой разок покувыркались в озере.

Странно, но воспоминание о Йоде успокоило Мейса: уж если он и питал недозволенные чувства, то явно не к Фисто. Но это значило, что в их маленьком споре наутолан снова был прав, и это почему-то разозлило его. 

— Да, — медленно произнес Винду, неосознанно еще больше наклоняясь вперед и бесшумно втягивая воздух раздувшимися ноздрями — и Кит тут же сделал то же самое, безошибочно скопировав эту позу то ли диалога, то ли нападения. — Точно не из-за этого. 

Кит моргнул, и Мейс увидел, как его глаза замерцали и вихрь искорок в них качнулся и закружился, словно две маленькие галактики пришли в движение (Винду снова дал себе слово выучить таинственный язык глаз наутоланов, которые по изменениям ярких точек на радужке узнают друг о друге куда больше, чем из слов). Он словно невзначай перевел взгляд на два головных отростка, спадающих Киту на грудь, и заметил, что их концы слегка подрагивают — верный призрак легкого возбуждения, примерно как румянец у людей, — и почувствовал, что на секунду у него перехватило дыхание. 

— Вот скажи, Мейс, — продолжил между тем Кит, покуда они стояли вот так, не отводя глаз, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку, — если бы ты увидел, что я в беде, ты бы бросил все, не раздумывая, чтобы защитить мне спину? — И тут же ответил сам себе: — Конечно, да. Но ровно точно так же ты поступил бы для любого члена Ордена. Да что там для джедая — для любого человека, которому нужна помощь. И неужели, Мейс, неужели после этого ты считаешь, что между нами есть какая-то особая привязанность?

Винду ощутил, как в груди закипает раздражение, горячая, душная волна — ярость, смешанная с вожделением. Что-то такое было в Ките Фисто — его легкомыслие, его умение смотреть на вещи легко и просто, его оптимизм, его вера в лучший исход — что не было доступно ему, Винду, и что одновременно и злило его до глубины души, и невероятно притягивало. 

— Ты скажи, — выдохнул он хрипло. 

Улыбка Кита Фисто стала совершенно лучезарной.

— А я первый спросил. 

Хаттов наутолан. Винду мог поклясться, что тот дразнил его специально… И терпеть эту наглость не было никакой, ну никакой возможности, и поэтому, когда лифт проезжал где-то между 75-м и 74-м этажом, Мейс Винду прижал Кита Фисто к стене и поцеловал — жадно, рот в рот. 

Между 73-м и 72-м наутолан ответил ему.

Между 64-м и 49-м этажами мастер Фисто стоял перед Винду на коленях — а тот, забывшись, все крепче прижимал к себе его голову, без разбора тиская ладонями зеленые щупальца. 

На этаже 47 Мейса посетил мучительный вопрос выбора: продолжить так или развернуть партнера к себе спиной? Воображение почему-то во всех подробностях рисовало оба варианта, раздразнивая его до невозможности, но еще сильнее будоражила Мейса мысль о том, что Кит подчинится, что бы он ни выбрал, примет покорно любую его фантазию, и это наполняло его азартом, и еще чем-то, подозрительно похожим на чувство собственности, и от этого Мейс распалялся еще сильнее, и понимал, что это плохо, очень плохо — и ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

На 44-м этаже Винду принял решение: толкнул наутолана лицом к стене, заставив опереться о нее руками, и от того, как податливо тот выгнулся и обмяк, опираясь на подхватившие его темные ладони, потерял контроль окончательно.

Пять этажей спустя Мейса посетило блаженное чувство узнавания. Они двое принадлежали к схожим расам, но все же подробности наутоланского телосложения не были известны Винду настолько, чтобы в первый раз избежать известного замешательства. Член у наутолана оказался острым, упругим и скользким, как еще одно щупальце, и сравнивая партнера с собой, Мейс тогда почувствовал себя ужасно неуклюжим и неуместно-негибким внутри этого грациозного существа. Теперь же он знал, как нужно двигаться и как правильно ласкать наутолана, ритмично сжимая его интимный орган, который под его ладонью стремительно менял форму — и волны удовольствия, расходившиеся от Кита и ощутимые без всякой Силы, подтвердили его правоту.

Между этажами 23-м и 18-м Мейс со все возрастающим удивлением узнал, какие, оказывается, потрясающие звуки могут издавать подводные жители, если захотят. 

На 14-м этаже они стояли напротив друг друга, обессиленно опершись о поручни — и хохотали до слез: ну надо же, взрослые джедаи, а опять повелись друг на друга, будто озабоченные подростки!

Между 9-м и 2-м этажами они, все еще смеясь, отирали друг друга краями нижних рубах и приводили в порядок свою и чужую одежду.

— Магистр Фисто. — официальным тоном распрощался на выходе Мейс Винду.

— Магистр Винду. — дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ наутолан, а потом точно так же кивнул двоим подошедшим к лифту с другой стороны: — Мастер Скайуокер. Сенатор Амидала.

 

— Ты как-то странно посмотрел на них, Энакин, — заметила Падме, когда они оказались в лифте.

— Болтают, — неохотно отозвался тот, — будто мастер Винду и Кит, они, ну…

— Как мы? — хихикнула Падме. 

— Точно! — морщинка гнева прорезалась у Скайуокера между бровями. — Вот какой только дряни не придумают, чтобы дискредитировать Орден!

— Ну… ты теперь член Совета, Энакин, и я уверена, что ты наведешь там порядок. — Если в голосе сенатора Амидалы и прозвучала ирония, то ну самую малость.

— Несомненно, вот этим-то я займусь, — подмигнул ей джедай. — А покуда, поскольку, как ты только что напомнила, я теперь член Совета Ордена, то теперь я имею право подниматься на главную башню Храма. А это значит, что еще пара минут, и я покажу тебе самый красивый в мире вид на Корусант.

Двери бесшумно закрылись, и Падме прижалась к мужу. Уткнулась носом в шею, потерлась грудью о его грудь. Энакин мог бы поклясться, что даже через многие слои одежды почувствовал прикосновение ее потвердевшего соска. Это что, очередное побочное проявление Силы, что б ее?..

— Энакин, — попросила она шепотом, — ты говоришь, лифт идет пару минут… а мы не могли бы наездить на четверть часа? 

Генерал Скайуокер понимающе кивнул и нажал кнопку верхнего этажа.


End file.
